The Administrative Core provides scientific and programmatic leadership to ensure that the unifying mission of the HIV Center guides the Cores and the affiliated research projects and creates an environment in which research can flourish without the pressures of routine administrative tasks and interruptions. The HIV Center leadership has the responsibility for the strategic planning; quality control through scientific review and program evaluations; monitoring the ethical conduct of research; initiation of inter-institutional collaborations; and participation in international, national, and local activities. The HIV Center Senior Leadership Group consists of the Center Director, five Associate Directors, and the Director of Finance and Administration. HIV Center Investigators share in decision-making in the monthly Investigators' Meeting of the Directors and Co-Directors of the P30 Cores and the Principal and Co-Principal Investigators from all HIV Center affiliated research projects and through ad hoc meetings with the Senior Leadership Group. The Center leadership receives external advice and guidance from three groups of leaders: the Senior Advisors, who are national experts in the field of HIV/AIDS, review HIV Center research in annual visits and ad hoc consultations; the Community Advisors, community and government representatives on the Global Community Core, will offer their perspectives on emerging issues at the local, state, national, and international levels; and the Performance and Safety Monitoring Board affords another level of external scientific review of HIV Center research projects. We will also establish a Strategic Planning Group (SPG), a highly esteemed group of scientists and advocates in the field of HIV/AIDS from around the world to assure that the Center's strategic plan is dynamic and responsive to the evolving epidemic. Comprising leaders in HIV prevention, treatment, service delivery and policy in various epidemic countries, the SPG will use its high-level, state-of-the-art expertise to shape our work around critical evolving challenges. The Administrative Core also provides a structure for centralized administration and coordination of fiscal and organizational management of HIV Center-affiliated projects and Center Cores, and the Administrative Support Team works closely with RFMH, NYSPI, Columbia University, our affiliated institutions in New York, and various other domestic and international organizations. Overall, the Administrative Core eases the burdens of individual administration for each HIV Center component and allows for the productive and cost-effective operation of the HIV Center.